


Mirror, Mirror on the wall

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Brave, Descendants Au, Hercules - Freeform, I'M ROTTEN TO THE CORE, Multi, OZ the great and powerfull, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: Two new studants on Auradon:A cheerfull demigod with the blood of a traitor;And a badass witch afraid of love.What would happen if they meets a barbarian cinnamon roll and a bumbling genie?





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. The Descendants Au endend more extensive than the original plans.  
> Obs: In this AU Mal and Daph are daughters of Hades AND Malificent (like twins-that-don't-look-like-each-other-at-all) but When he left she got angry and left the child that looked more like him (our little bluenette) on the first house she found Theodora and Evanora's).  
> Another obs:They have sixteen.  
> PS: I keep working on It's Not Just Today.

-Daphne, stop jumping on the seats. ~Said the young witch, rolling her eyes for the demigod.

-Oh, c'mon, Miss Sulky-Face! ~The fire-blue haired girl replied her adoptive sister. ~We're going to Auradon, not for the guilhotine!

-Is there any difference? I- ~She looked at the driver to have sure he wasn't listening. ~I just agreed to go so I can find some spell to break the barrier. ~She whispered.

-But the new king is allowing the Lost Childs to go out the Isle!

-Does it matter? Does it erases years of humiliation and ill-treatment? Aways hidding in the shadows, surviving of the remains they throw away? **_NO._**

-This is OUR PARENTS punnishment. They made their mistakes, almost killed lots of peoples, and now we can prove that we aren't like them. Don't ruin the chance of others! ~The demigod raised her voice, what scared the witch a little, 'till lower and start daydreaming again. ~I hope they have ice cream! Dizzy said that Evie said that is cold and sweet and if you eat too fast makes your head ache!

Sashi choose too ignore the girl. She turned her eyes to the window, and what she saw made her blood freeze.

-Daphne! ~She exclaimed.

-What? There's something wrong with ice cream? 

She grabbed the girl's head and turned to the window. Daphne widened her yellow eyes in horror.

They were going to the edge of the cliff.

-Is a trap!!! ~Screamed Sashi, fear and anger mixed on her voice.

The girls hugged, expecting the end...That never came.

They opened their eyes to see a magical bridge conecting the Isle of Lost and Auradon, made of something that seemed gold dust.

Daphne gasped in delight, while Sashi sighed in relieff. They were safe.

Per hour.

oOo

They came out the car, and were received by a boy with wild, curly red hair and shinning cyan eyes, in a emerald green flannel blouse, a bear t-shirt and a bow on his backs and carried a bag of arrows, and his friend, a chubby boy, with much colored clothes, wich shirt had a draw of a lamp.

The witch straighted her eyes. She wasn't used to so much sun. Her purple big hat and black long coat wasn't protecting her from the ultraviolet rays (of course, she had ripped the coat's sleve , letting her arms protected by only her striped shirt). Daph, in the other hand, seemed really confortable with her spiked leather vest. Well, when your hair catches fire periodically, you must be used to heat.

-Welcome to Auradon! ~Said the ginger boy. ~We're the Welcome Committee! This is Boone ~His friend waved to the girls. ~Son of the Genie of Agrabah, and I'm Penn, son of Merida, the barbarian queen of the clan Dunbroch. 

She contained a laugh. The boy in front of her didn't looked like a prince. Neither the other looked like a genie.

-I'm Daphne, daughter of Hades! And she's Sashi, daughter of Theodora and my adoptive sister! ~The bluenette said, waving frantically to the boys.

-Theodora? ~Asked Boone, confused.

-Yeah. ~Replied the girl, anoyed. ~The Wicked Witch of the West. The green one. Some problem with that?

-No, no! ~ He stammered. ~It's just... You aren't green. And have a smal nose.

-Well, my mother didn't born like that. She had been cursed.

-Okay... So... you are sisters?

-Kinda. ~Replied Daphne. ~I'm what you can call "Brooder Child". Theodora found a baby me on her door and took me inside. They discovered that I am a demigod, but didn't found my father. So she created me as her daughter. ~She explained on her usual cheerfull tone.

-Aw, that's cute! ~Exclaimed Penn.

Sashi shut his mouth imediatelly.

-NEVER call any villain "cute". Believe me, you'll be screwed up if they hear something like this coming out of your mouth. 

-Okay, thank you. ~He said, when she released him. ~Anyways, it's a pleasure to know you two!

He shook hands with Daphne, that returned with enthusiasm (so much that he thought that she would rip his arm) and than with Sashi.

The two froze.

That was strange. As a... electricity.

He started carresing her knots absently. They had many scars, but were surprisingly soft. And the most strange was that she was  _letting._

They noticed the other's glares and separated, with no idea what had happened.

-Amh... What about a tour?! ~So, this is the Castle of Auradon, buílt in...

While he was babling some cheesy bullshit, she remembered her mother's last words untill she come to Auradon:

"Beware with Love, dear. They aways seems wonderfull and perfect at first, making your heart float as a feather in the wind, before breaking it with no mercy and leaving you with nothing."

She looked at the prince again.

Oh, boy.

-So... ~Said Daphne~ Can we have ice cream?


	2. Hear Me Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heartbreak, our poor witch counts with the help of a friendly...BEAR?!

oOo

Well, the life in Auradon wasn't SO bad...

The students were accustomed with Lost Childs enough to know their limits.

Amazingly, Daphne made friendship with the son of Hercules and angaged with a daughter of Aphrodite. She and Boone became almost siblings, making funny magic tricks arround the school.

And Sashi... umh... she was there to!

The deal was: she tried to avoid Penn, so the eletricity between them would die. To prove herself that she had overcome this feeling, she called another boy, called Teddy, to a date.

And he said no.

Real loud. 

And runned away.

She didn't imagined that being rejected hurted so much.

oOo

Her face was burning, her tears tracing lines on her cheeks like fire. Sitting under a tree, she hugged her knees and waited the pain go away.

She thought that, in the forest, no one would find her and try to make her fell better.

Oh, she was wrong.

A loud noise distracted her from her suffering. When lifted her head, became face to face with a black bear.

She jumped, scared, frantically searching her mother's spell book, and cursing low when remembered that she left on her room.

The bear didn't attacked her, but was looking at her with a weird expression. Then had a blue flash...

-Are you crying? ~The bear, that just turned to a human boy, a  _familiar_ human boy, was with a lot of concern on his eyes.

-Penn?! For evil's sake, are you a bear?! _How_ are you a bear? _Why_ are you a bear?! ~She gasped.

-Oh... yea. This. Well, you must know the spell that my mother asked to a hag to make a spell to change her mother, and ended up turning her (and my uncles) into bears.

-Yes...

-Well, looks like it's a side effect! Nobody knows exactly why, but I can turn into a bear when I want! Look! ~He turned again into a bear and started doing a silly dance. She laughted slighty, and he turned back to normal. ~Okay, now, about you. You've been crying. ~He said, pointing to the lines on her face, still apparent because her tears didn't stopped. ~Water makes the same effect than with your mother?

-Oh, no, it just take away my powers temporarily (that I just discovered 'cause haven't magic on the Isle) and burns a little, but nothing that prevent me from taking a bath.

-So... Why were you crying?

-Was... Was that stupid Teddy! I asked him out and he reacted as I was a monster! ~She blurted, and saw that he bit his lip nervously. ~What?

-Haha, you're not going to like this but... Teddy is the child of... the Magician of Oz... And Glinda...

-He WHAT?! ~She gasped. ~You know what it means?!

-Uh... you flirted with your cousin?

-No! He judged me by my mother! I almost made the same mistake than her! Ugh! ~She grunted, sinking her head on her hands. 

He wanted to do something to make her fell better. So, a idea sparked in his mind and he smiled. Wiping away her tears, making the marks disappear, he whispered:

-I guess you desserve a little break to relax.

oOo

-YOU CALL THIS "RELAX" ??? ~She screamed, clinging to his beast form while he runned wild through the forest. 

He only gave her a grunt, that she understood as "trust me".

He stopped on a point, near to a waterfall. Coming back to his human form, he landed her on the ground.

-So, what do you think? ~He said, looking arround with a proud expression, like a dog giving the ball back to his owner. 

The waterfall was enourmous, with a lot of flowers arround, their shinning colors disputing with their intoxicating scent. The sky was painted at a amazing twilight.

Damn, she hated addimit, but Auradon was very pretty. 

-It's not the land of Oz, but is nothing bad! ~He exclaimed.

-Yea... nothing bad. ~She agreed.

-I had a great argue with the son of Kenai, another bear guy, but I conquered this territory!

-Territory? ~She laughed. 

-Yup. My personal space. I come here when I need to cool off. ~He gave his bow and a arrow to her and pointed to a targed on a tree. ~Go on. You'll feel better.

That was a funny evening, making a archery contest (he destroyed her), fighting (she destroyed him), and climbling the waterfall to see who would reach the top first.

-Wanna a snack? ~He said, giving a donut to her.

-No, sugar makes me hyper. ~She replied. ~Where did you got it?

-My family is expert in snack stealling. ~He bit the dessert.

-Hoho, a prince stealling? What a thing! ~She exclaimed, giggling.

-Merida wasn't exactly a pinky princess. ~He shrugged, licking the sugar and jelly from his mouth. 

The weather began to get cold. Noticing her shivering, he gave his blouse to her. She slowly fell asleep with her head laid on his shoulder.

oOo

She woke up, and was already night. 

She looked at her side. He was sleeping deeply and... WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE HE WAS SHIRTLESS???!!! 

Her heart skipped a beat. He was so cute...

No, no! She was a villain and he was a hero! Screw that "you don't need to be like you parents" stuff! She was going to put a end on it right now!

She began to feel a strange urge, and thought that it was her psycho side calling. Fortunally, he had a really, really heavy sleep.

Her fingers danced on his chest, for... uhm... test were he was more sensitive for future tortures! He began laughing a bit. Apparently, he was very ticklish.

She tested touching one nipple. He let out a little moan, and she put her hand off quickly. Yes, that could be useful later, but not now. 

She came closer, facing his bellybutton, feeling a even weirder urge. She let out her tongue, licking that smal hole. She didn't had sure why she was doing it, maybe... for her tastebuds feel new points to torture? Oh, whatever, she had seen many videos of crazy girls doing it with hers traitors boyfriends before ripping their fingers one by one, so that looked a good idea.

Her tongue traced a line from his bellybutton to his neck, and she stoped on his face. How confusing, his cheeks were burning red. His lips were parted, breathing heavilly. Was him in pain? 

Then she had the weirdest urge of all. She approached from his face... their noses were touching... their breaths were mixing... she opened her mouth a little...

_What am I DOING?!_

She pulled out imediatelly before doing anything crazy, and deviated to his neck, bitting his jugular. That would be enough to kill him, her canines were very sharp, and her mother's flying baboons taught her how to do it. 

Lifting her head, licking his blood from her lips, she looked at her work, and was very disappointed.

She didn't had bit the jugular, but his shoulder. And that looked very, very much with a hickey, a mark to prove he was hers and no one else.

And than she realized that the urges weren't to torture him. Were to...

 _Nonononono, that's bad, that's very bad.._.

She began crying again, laying her head on the sleeping boy's chest, watering his body with her tears. She approached from his ear and whispered:

-What did you made to me...?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love...


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Family Day, Theodora gives a usefull advice for her daughter...

Sunday, Family Day.

As happens with the Lost Childs, the girls were talking with the Witches by videochat.

-And then Boone accidentally turned Jay's shoes into parrots! And man, he got so angry that I tought he would put B in the lamp by force! ~Laughed Daphne, making the womans on the screen laugh too. Sashi gave a forced smile, but anyone could see she wasn't okay. Noticing it, Theodora turned to her sister.

-Evanora, can I talk with my daughter alone?

The hag left the room grumbling, anoyed that the fun was already over.

-Daphne, you too.

The bluenette said bye and came out, jumping happily.

-Sashi. Have something that you want to tell me? ~She asked.

The girl got paralysed. What she suposted to do now?

-You fell in love, didn't you?  ~She insisted, her tone colder than ice.

-I'm sorry, mother! ~She cried. ~I tried to avoid it, but couldn't help myself! 

-Oh, isn't  _entirelly_ your fault. For Oz, don't let Malificent hear me, but this happens to the best of us. And when it happens, invariably ends up in pain. I mean, look at me! ~The woman get up, showing her disgusting form, that was once beatifull.

-I don't know what to do!

-But I know. ~Theodora grinned. ~I was working on a spell to kill this feeling before gots too late, but Dorothy, that _brat,_ melted me before I could test it. Is on my book, last page.

The young witch opened the spell book, turning to the page 661,wich was stained and slighty torn, but still legible. The title was Love Killer. Looked very promising. 

-Remeber, you'll need a strand of hair from the victim (that's it, you) and from the causer... who is him again?

-Uh, t-the son of Merida.

-The bear lady? Oh, okay, then. So, tell me what happened on the next Family Day. Bye, sweetie!

-Bye, mom, thank you! ~She said before the screen turn black.

oOo

In a dark building in the Isle of the Lost, a green witch was humming happily, what called her sister's attention.

-What the heck happened to you, Theo? I never saw you so happy since our father was alive. ~Said Evanora, lifting her eyebrow.

-Oh, Eva, i just proved that I'm the best mother on the Isle! Thanks to me, my daughter will avoid a great headache on her life! ~ She sang.

-That's isn't so impressive.

-AND,  the clan Dunbroch will need to find another successor... ~She grinned again.

-Ohoho, _that's_ impressive! ~Said Evanora, and the two hags laughed maniacally.

oOo

-Hey, Sash, come meet my family!

While Boone's father was telling Daphne all the adventures he had on his trips, she went to a sea of red blurs.

Merida, as Penn had said, wasn't as the others queens, polite and perfect, but loud, restless and very friendly. She had even gave her a sword with the clan's crest, a circle with three bears.

All his family had a very strong Scottish accent, and he was talking perfectly with them, and translating to her. She liked to hear his mother's adventures and his uncles' romps.

Damn, his uncles. Hamish, Hubert and Harris.

He looked  _so much_ with them.

And they weren't the skinny little todlers anymore, no! They were strong, full-bodied and... in few words,  _handsome._

Man, if he was going to be like them when get older...

She needed to make that spell ASAP.

oOo

-Okay, let's see.

In the room 437, half decorated with Greek stuff, half with moons and constellations and others witch things, Aquiles, the little flying-cat was sleeping camly on one of the beds while his owner was making a spell on her cauldron.

-The Causer thread, wet by frustration tears. ~She let one red thread, that she got on his blouse, on the potion.~ The Victim's thread, dry. ~She put her own thread on the cauldron. ~A sheet of a love song, torn; roses' spikes, buterlflies wings, water from the Enchanted Lake... Well, that's it. Now the words. ~She took a deep breath and recited:

_For all the forces of evil, now I pleed_

_On the darkest hour of the day_

_While the sun goes down and the moon get high in the sky_

_Destroy all the light of my heart and turn it as dark as the midnight_

_That my torturer don't make me suffer anymore_

_Disappear from my life as the sun die suffocated by the shadows_

_And unchain my heart once more._

The cauldron lit up with purple light. She smiled and took a sugar-free cookie from the pot beside it.

-What are you doing? ~Asked Daphne, entering on the room.

-Nothing. I just solved my little problem. ~Still smiling, Sashi came out, chewing the cookie.

Daphne came closer to the book, and saw a weird stain. Seemed as that had something written...

She cleaned it, and gasped after Reading the hidden message.

-HOLY OLYMPUS!!! ~She ran after her step-sister, taking the book and the cookie pot with her.

 


	4. Bad Hex Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mistake is made, you need to take the responsability to fix it and prevent your friend of having a very painfull death.

-S...Sa...Sas...

-Say it already!

-Oh well, I just ran half of Auradon to find you, give me a minute! ~Panted the demigod, sweating buckets. ~I had even lost my cookies...Okay. You know that spell you just made? That Mom gave you?

-The Love Killer? Yeah, is to end with that terrible feeling that I have for Penn. ~Replied Sashi, and Daphne shook her head.

-No, girl. That isn't to kill the feeling. Is to kill HIM!! ~She exclaimed.

-WHA???!!!! ~Gasped the Young witch, horrified. 

-Look, it's a hidden message. ~She showed the book. ~Apparently, turns the guy into a disaster magnet, like Milo Murphy Level 100, and makes the person attract catastrophes 'till... ~She made a gesture tracing a line on her neck with her thumb. ~That thing puts the person's name on the Fates list, and when they decide to end with someone...

-The Fates?

-They are imortal old ladys that had everyone's life lines, literaly. When they cut one... Hercules amost had his cut, but he was protect by divine forces and etcetera... But you should had guessed, Mom's greatest wish is to take revange on Oz, she wouldn't  take it easy on-

-That's terrible! ~The girl sat down, holding her head with a frightened expression. ~I didn't wanted it! Now, what do I do?

-Well, the least you could do is try to protect him 'till find some way to stop it...

-Yes! Daph, you're a genius! ~The girl got up and ran away, searching a condemned redhead.

oOo

The next day...

-What do you mean by didn't saw him?! You guys share the same room! ~She roared, grabbing Boone by the shirt.

-He desapeared since the Chemistry accident, when his hair caught fire out of the blue! I tried to find him, but my magic just works when someone makes a wish! ~The genie held his breath when the witch clenched her fingernails on his skin.

-So, I wish to find him. Now!

-Hey, wait, a minute, you need to be very specific with genie magic, you should say-

-I wish to find Penn, son of Merida, sucessor of the clan Dumbroch, on right now, and it's better he be alive! ~She whispered dangerously.

-Y-Your wish is a comand (literally). ~He snaped his fingers, and a trail of yellow bricks formed in front of her. ~Looks like you'll need to follow the yellow bricks. ~He smiled nervously.

-Fucking Dorothy and her fucking bricks. ~She grunted, releasing him. ~You stay here. ~He seemed to want to argue, but with only one growl, she convinced him to stay there.

oOo

The bricks guided her to that knowed point of the forest, where she started to hear some weird noises, and she thought that could be a lumberjack. When she came closer, saw a very stressed Penn, hitting a dead tree with a big sword. 

-Man!! The hell?! ~She exclaimed, seeing 101 ways to that end up in the worst way.

-Oh, Sash! I didn't saw you there. ~He said, turning to her. ~I was just relaxing on my family's way. I just had the worst day ever! First, the wardrobe almost collapsed on me, then I almost chokked 'till the dead on the breakfast, had a hemorrhage by sticking my finger into a needle while weaving a tapestry, my hair caught fire, and another 27 things that almost killed me! 

-And, when everything in the world seems to want to kill you, you choose to hit a tree with a giant sword? ~She asked, in her best sarcastic tone. He rubbed his neck.

-I guess it isn't such a good idea...

-Nooooo, really?

-Heh, the famous sense of humor of the Isle... ~He laughed, but soon his expression got serious. ~Hey, you know what my Ma' usually says? That, in moments like this, you realize who is by your side... ~He came closer to her,  _really_ close. ~... And who isn't.

_Holy flying baboon, he knows, he knows!_

_-_ And today's events made me see... ~He whispered slowly, making she held her breath. The sword was still in his hand. ~... That you're a great friend.

She almost passed out.

-Even after this awful day, you came here and made me fell very better! You know, when King Ben wanted to bring vilain childs to Auradon, I was one of the few who agreed with him. I aways believed that everybody haves goodness on their hearts, even if they don't see. Lots of people (even Boone) thought that I was crazy, but having friends like you and Daphne proves that I was right. 

Oh, could him make she feel more guilty than she was now?

-C'mere and give me a hug! ~He said, pulling her into a bear hug (literally). 

Yup. He could.


	5. Defyne Gravity and Touch the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect the archer can be a little bit more complicated when have titans involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles from Wicked! (a Oz musical) and Brave. I Think the two songs are similar.  
> Some light Descendants 3 refferences

One week.

She managed to protect him for seven fucking days. Even when a weird spell was making everyone sleep and turn to stone and bla, bla, bla. Thanks to Boone's, Daphne's and her's (turn into a bear wouldn't help much, P) magic, they were immune, but they couldn't save the others. Penn wanted to investigate, but Sashi convinced him (rather threatened him) to let this on the first VKs' hands. Everything was under control.

Untill a fateful day.

The four of them were (not so) calmly walking on the garden, seaching for more statues/sleeping people, when a weird blue flame sprouted from the... Air? 

-Ooooh, What's it? I like it! Do you know what it is? ~Said Daphne, jumping too much that looked like she had drank an entire shelf of Red Bull. 

-Will-o'-the-wisp. ~Whispered Penn, surprised as heck.

-Wassat?

-They are magic lights that guide you to your destiny. They made my Ma´find the hag shack and... If they appeared to us, I guess we need to follow them. ~He said, running to follow the trail, followed by the others.

Sashi gluped. Follow weird lights to your destiny wasn't on her safe list. 

They followed the lights until the edge of the forest, where they could see the Isle.

And five giant monsters coming to Auradon.

That definitely wasn't on her safe list.

-For all the gods and goddesses! ~Screamed Daphne. ~They're the Titans!

-Like...

-No, Boone, aren't like Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. They're Cronos' allies, but... really smaller versions of them.

-So... Evil? ~Asked Penn.

-They tried to destroy the Olympus brick by brick.

-Evil. ~He confirmed.

-The gods reducted their powers with that buttons. ~She pointed to the red buttons stuck on the monster's backs by chains. ~They must had escaped from the Tartarus by some reason. but if we press them, we'll send them back. Well, not press, but hit with something sharp. ~They looked at her wide-eyed. ~What? When you're a child of Hades, you must know everything about the Underworld.

-No, you didn't get it... Is that... How do we do it? 

-Like this. Y-haaaaaaaaaaaah!! ~She shouted, running to one of them, fusing with the shadows and taking her trusty dagger (Zeus,  don't let the Fairy Goodmother know that she carried that) and before any of them could say "Ambrosia", she hit the button, making the ice titan disappear in blue smoke.

The others (mortals and Titans, and maybe some gods watching) dropped their jaws.

 Of course, the others titans didn't stood there for much more time, splitting up in duos to cause more destruction. The mortals splitted too to contain the threat, Boone and Daphne going after the titans of Wind and Stone, and Penn and Sashi (after recieving weapons by genie magic) going after the titans of Water and Fire. 

oOo

-Are moments like these that make me wish that I had been born son of Moana! Or Elsa. Elsa would be fine too. But bear doesn't beat fire! ~Shouted the Scottish boy, avoiding a fire ball, flying close to his head. 

She got distracted by the near-dead-moment he went trought and didn't saw a water blow going to her until be too late. She shouted in pain and fell, her whole body burning.

-Sash! ~ He ran to her, surrounding her body with his arms. ~Are you Ok?

The pain (wich was temporary) passed quickly. 

Coming out of his hug, she got up, gave a sharp wristle and, imediatelly, a broom flew to her and she jumped to the weird object, standing up as she was surfing. She flew arround the water titan, confusing it. When she decided that it had enough, she hit the button with the mitt-trident, making the monster go poof. She gave another turn, rescuing the redhead from the fire monster.

-Let me on the top of him, so I can destroy him.

-No way! The heat will kill you! 

-I'll be fast! Is just-

-You're not going to survive!

-Why?

-Because of the fucking curse! ~She blurted. And regreted right after. 

His eyes straighted.

-...What? 

Well, that's it. She needed to tell the truth.

-I... cursed you. I had found a hex from my mother's book. You'll atract disasters 'till die. 

-And why on Earth would you want to do something like this to me? I tought that we were friends!

-We are! It's just... I wanted to prove myself that I was still evil, so I made it. I tought that it would just give you a bad hair day, not kill you! 

Okay, not  _all_ the truth.

He frowned.

-I'm really, really sorry. You can hate me later, but I promised that I would keep you safe! ~She begged.

-No. I'm sorry. ~He said, serious, on a deadly tone. And then gave her a malicious smile. ~You're not going to keep this promise.

He jumped.

-Penn, NO!!! ~She shouted, but was too late.

Turning to his bear form, holding the sword on his mouth, he climbed the monster's arm, the rock+magma surface make him whimp (hot-hot-hot-hot!), 'till reach the backs. He jumped, turned back to his human form, holding hight the sword. With a shout, he hit the titan, that exploded in smoke.

She sighed. He was safe.

Ooooooor not.

When he landed, he fell on the ground. And didn't got up.

-No. ~She gasped, running to him. He had lots of burn marks and was breathing shallowly. His noises were a mix of bear grunts and human whimps.

She laid him on her arms, and he smiled to her.

-I should have used an arrow. ~He laughed painfully. 

-I'm so, so sorry.~She panted, almost unable to form sentences. He kept smiling.

-Don't worry, everything will be fine.

-No, will not.

-Yes, it will.

-Why can't you undestand?! ~She shouted, her tears flowing on her angry face. ~You'll die, because I'm a terrible person that should be burned 'till the dust! It isn't a fairytale, is the real life, and bad things HAPPENS in the real life!

He stood quiet. And then put a hand on her face, smiling again.

-In this case, find someone to love you as much I do. ~He said, and her heart sank to a point she didn't even think that was possible. ~And don't forget me. I don't know, do you have photos? If you doesn't have, you can buy a stuffed animal, or one of that bear sculptures from the hag, she's a carpenter too, you know? My Ma' purchased lots of them, of course,was for the spell, but...

-Before you g-go... I need to say t-that I ~She stopped when felt his hand sliding from her face and falling to the ground. His eyes closed and he let out a last breath. But before he said:

-Tell the clan Dumbroch that the prince is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the first VK's handled Audrey's little tantrum, things got interesting in the other side of Auradon.


	6. For the second time in forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending worthy of an fairytale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling that smell? Is cheese?  
> No, is a cheesy ending.

_It's over._

_He have found his destiny._

_The Fates cut his line._

_And is all my fault._

She didn't gave a fuck if the others had defeated the remaining titans, or how the heck had they managed to escape from the Tartarus. All she cared about at that moment was the dead boy on her lap.

Her mother was right. That was pain. He had made her heart float and now left her.

She hugged him closer. His body, although taller than her, looked so small...

With a trembling voice, she began whispering on his ear. Even knowing that he couldn't hear her, she thought that she owed it to him.

-I could a-apologize forever and I'll never would be w-worthy of your pardon. I h-hate myself so much! I was so scared of you breaking my heart and I made this to you, I'm so s-sorry! ~ She sobbed, carressing his pale face. His silence was driving her mad.

And then she made something she had sure she should had done much before.

She brought his face closer, hardly breathing, and kissed his lips, deeply, lovingly and sadly. She pulled out when felt ready, since he didn't needed to breath anymore. Placing him on the ground, she rested her head on his chest, playing with his fingers while her sobs grew louder and louder.

-There won't be a day wich I'll not going to fell this burning guilt, and every day, I'll come back here, in hopes to see your shadow running through the forest or climbing the waterfall. I'll aways think tenderly of you, because I... b-because I... _I love you._

She couldn't stand anymore and burried her face further on his chest.

And then she felt someone carresing her hair. 

-Ow, don't stop now! It was getting good! 

She lifted her head and gasped when he sat and hugged her, laughing.

-You're... YOU"RE ALIVE?! ~She asked, punching him in the arm with a angry expression. 

-Ye... it's the True Love Kiss thing... Works every time...

-But you were dead!

-Well, the Beast was too, but when they reversed the curse, he came back, and I guess the rule applied for me too... 

She slapped his face.

And them hugged him.

-I thought I had lost you! NEVER do something like that again! And... and you must hate me now...

He hugged her back.

-Sash, my Ma' turned my gramma into a bear to escape from wedding. If someone can understand the disatrous spells that someone desperate can make, this someone is me.

-...You heard?

-Let's just say that a whisp have told me...

She remembered that on his mother's story, Mor'du died ant turned into the ghost of a prince, and then into a whisp. And she thought she had seen a blue light during her mourning. Oh, boy, he had heard everything. ~And now... ~ He hugged her so tight that she couldn't move her arms and moved her so she was under him. ~I'll show you I hold no grudge. 

-But... If someone appears? ~She asked, her cheeks burning in red.

-Well, then, Bad Little Girl, you'll can call this your punishment... ~He grinned.

-Oh man... I don't know what I'm going to say to my mother... ~She giggled, a little smile playing on her lips.

They kissed again, and soon the sweet kiss turning into a complete make-out session, wich included moans, yelps, provocative hands and kisses in another places of the upper body (they kept with their pants), and didn't had noticed a demigod and a genie, hidden on a bush, neither that the demigod was recording everything.

-Is Ben and Mal, all over again. ~Whispered Daphne. ~Sashi will want me to burn this tape.

-Penn will want us to send to him and will watch every day. ~Said Boone, containing a laugh.

oOo

Everythig came back to normality, except the fact that anothe couple hero-vilain had formed.

They discovered that the titans release was part of the spell (how Theodora managed to do it was a mistery).

And the news: Audrey got cray-cray, Mal fought with her, Uma is good now, the barrier got destroyed and now the lost childs can visit Auradon and vice-versa, Audrey will need to burn a great sacrifice to the god of the Underworld who saved her life...

But the big deal was:

-Mal is a Hades' child? I'm a Hades' child! So... I have a sister? ~Asked Daphne, shocked. And then her face curved into a big smile. ~I have a sister! Siiiiiiiiissssssss!!!!! ~She shouted, running after the purple haired girl, who was, in a shot of luck, talking with a certain blue haired man.

-Should we do something?~Asked Boone.

-Nah. ~Said Sashi, shrugging. ~She's having fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's set it off, oh yeah, you can make it happen, ohay, ohay hey!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> See ya next time! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Merida is my freaking favorite disney princess!  
> But that wasn't the only reason I made him her daughter. I mean:  
> 1.Both have curly red hair;  
> 2.Both have light blue eyes;  
> 3.Both are great with arrows (Number 1, Number 2);  
> 4\. Both are megaaaaaa stubborn and like to do things on their way (what usually goes wrong, but they're trying).


End file.
